le violoncelle
by Lilli Rose
Summary: une petite fic sur un examen d'entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école de musique de Central.Dédiée à une personne qui à une place particulière dans mon coeur........UAattention se n'est pas du Harry Potter!


Cette fic sera courte. Un chapitre. Je la dédie à quelqu'un qui a une place très particulière dans mon cœur…

Il attendait le bon moment. Le moment où il serait totalement concentré. Enfin, il entra dans la salle où son maître l'attendait. En voyant le monde, il failli faire demi-tour mais son maître l'encouragea d'un regard et d'un sourire bienveillant.

Pendant que son élève s'accordait, le maître le rejoignit.

- N'aies pas peur. Si tu laisse la peur te gagner, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je sais que tu es prêt et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Laisses ton archet te guidé et enveloppe-toi de cette «bulle ». Tout se passera bien, tu verras. J'ai confiance en tes capacités.

Il resta un instant silencieux, observant son élève, avant de reprendre :

- Ed…

L'ado leva son regard vers lui.

- Je suis certain que tu réaliseras ton rêve. Tu rentreras dans cette école. Allez ! Bon courage !

Le jeune garçon s'avança devant les juges. Ils étaient quatre. Quatre juges à convaincre. Le premier avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Le deuxième, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était son propre père. Grand, les cheveux blonds-châtains et yeux pareils à un océan de sable. Son père….Tellement inaccessible….Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Son père était un altiste brillant et surtout très réputé. Mais sa carrière empiétait sur sa vie de famille. Pourtant, Ed avait un profond respect pour lui et son travail. Ainsi, en rentrant dans cette école, il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable mais surtout il voulait suivre ses traces et lui faire honneur.

Le troisième juge n'était que le directeur de l'école lui-même. Grand, brun et la peau légèrement mate, il imposait le respect malgré le sourire qui ne le quittait jamais. Même Ed n'était pas rassuré face à cet homme. Le cache-œil y était-il pour quelque chose, il ne le savait pas. D'après ce que lui avait dit son maître, le directeur aurait eut l'œil crevé par la faute d'un élève. C'était fou ce qu'un archer pouvait faire comme dégât.

Cette histoire, Edward l'avait entendu par son maître alors qu'il commençait le violoncelle…..

_Flash-back :_

_- Bonjour ! Tu es Edward n'est-ce pas ? Je connais ton père. C'est un très grand musicien. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui. Je serais ton professeur de violoncelle. Je m'appelle Nash. Viens. _

_Le petit garçon à peine âgé de cinq ans suivit son nouveau professeur. Nash alla dans le fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite chaise et un minuscule violoncelle._

_- Assieds-toi. Bien. Tu t'assoies de façon à pouvoir placer le violoncelle entre tes jambes. Comme ceci. Parfait ! Attends petit, je reviens._

_L'homme partit rapidement laissant le petit garçon seul. Celui-ci observa attentivement l'instrument. Beau. Mais pas autant que l'alto de son père. Le blondinet regarda ensuite les cordes avec plus d'attention. Il releva la tête lorsque l'homme revint avec une sorte de baguette à la main._

_Si Ed n'avait pas vu son père joué avec, il aurait cru que son maître allait le frapper. Au lieu de ça, il lui mit la baguette dans les mains._

_- On appelle ça un archer. C'est grâce à çà que tu arriveras à tirer quelque chose de ton instrument. Mais, je pense que tu le sais déjà, rajouta t-il avec un sourire._

_Le garçon prit l'archer et écouta son professeur lui expliquer la tenue. Le pouce ici…Le petit doigt là…_

_Nash observait le petit garçon. De toute sa carrière de prof il n'avait vu un élève aussi sage. Surtout pour un gosse de cinq ans. Comme quoi, le gamin semblait motivé et c'était un bon point._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Il faudra faire très attention avec un archer, d'accord ?_

_- …d'accord._

_Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son élève, il continua :_

_- Tu sais où ton père travaille, non ?_

_- Oui._

_Bien sûr qu'il savait. Un jour, avec sa mère et son petit frère, ils étaient allés voir Hohenheim joué. Ce jour-là, Ed était resté sidéré devant la virtuosité de son père. C'est ce jour-là qu'il voulu devenir comme lui._

_Le bâtiment, s'il s'en rappelait bien, était immense. Il avait appartenu à une très ancienne famille bourgeoise de Centrale. Puis, lorsque le dernier de leur descendant décéda, la bâtisse fut vendue à un riche pianiste qui en fit une école prestigieuse. Depuis maintenant une centaine d'années, l'école était devenue de plus en plus importante. Aller ou même travailler là-bas était un honneur immense qui n'était réservé qu'aux meilleurs. C'était là ! qu'il voulait aller._

_- bien le directeur de l'école, lors d'un examen, s'est approché trop près et l'archer lui a crevé l'œil. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention._

_Fin du flash-back :_

Le quatrième juge était une femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau très pâle. Sa seule présence inspirait le respect. Le blond, inspirant profondément attendit qu'on l'appelle. Il voyait les juges se préparer. Le premier d'une longue liste mais avec peu d'élus au bout. Enfin le directeur se leva :

- Bienvenus à vous tous ! Je suis le directeur King Bradley et je suis heureux de vous accueillir à cet examen que je sais stressant mais que personne ne panique. Tout le monde à sa chance.

Après un instant de silence, il continua :

- À ma gauche se trouve Madame Izumi Curtis, professeur de violon. À ma droite, le très respectable Monsieur Hohenheim Elric, professeur d'alto et Monsieur Roy Mustang, professeur de piano. Bien. Nous allons commencé.

Au fur et à mesure que les candidats passaient, Nash voyait son élève pâlir de plus en plus. Les participants étaient soit trop doués soit les juges les cassaient impitoyablement.

- Prépares-toi Ed. Tu es le prochain à passer.

-….

- Ne 'inquiètes pas. Tout va très bien se passer. Je connais tes capacités et…

- J'y arriverai pas ! Y'a encore le passage de la quatrième variation que je foire à chaque fois !

- Eh ! Ed ! T'es le plus jeune des candidats ! D'accord ? Et puis je t'es pas donné n'importe quoi en morceau. Alors respire et calme-toi tu veux ? J'ai confiance en toi alors toi, aies confiance en toi un peu. C'est ta seule chance cette année.

- Je serai recalé…

- Et alors ? Au moins tu auras essayé et vas-y avec la tête haute.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Si je rate..

- Bien sûr que non Ed ! Tu le sais très bien !

- C'était stupide…

- …. ?

- C'était stupide de vouloir entrer ici…

- Ed….

- Oui ?

- C'est à toi. Alors t'y vas !

Ed se tourna vers les juges et attendit patiemment. Il sentait une boule dans son ventre se former et celle-ci se serra encore plus lorsqu'il vit son père descendre le précédent concurrent. Encore un qui n'avait pas de chance…

- Bien ! Ensuite nous accueillons….Monsieur Edward Elric…au violoncelle. Et bien Hohenheim, je vois que tes fils suivent tes pas !

- Humm…

- Bien. Approche mon garçon.

Ed s'approcha et s'arrêta devant les juges, les salua, évitant de croiser le regard de son père, et annonça son programme. La suite II de Bach ( Prélude, Sarabande, Menuet I et la Gigue ) et un morceau de Vivaldi. Un programme long et chargé…

- Quand tu veux mon garçon.

Ed s'assit en face des juges, se concentra, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, tendit son archer et vérifia que son violoncelle était bien accordé. Tous ces petits gestes prenaient maintenant une dimension disproportionnée. Puis il se prépara à partir. Tout son corps était sous tension, son archer sur la corde près à partir. Tel un cheval dans les starting-blocks. Sauf que les chevaux n'ont pas de trou de mémoire……Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la première note de son morceau. Il commença à paniquer, perdant tous ses moyens et fut encore pire lorsqu'il entendit son père soupiré et le directeur lui demandé :

- Et bien, mon garçon, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Puis, quelque chose fit « tilte » dans son esprit. Alors il partit. Il ferma les yeux et ne se concentra que sur la partition imprimée dans son esprit.

Ses doigts semblaient tantôt frôler tantôt survoler les cordes de l'instrument tirant ainsi une mélodie venant des entrailles de la bête de bois, produisant une aria semblable aux lamentations d'un homme. L'archer ne semblait même plus toucher les cordes produisant du violoncelle un son lancinant qui vibrait dans la haute pièce et dans le cœur des gens que la musique transperçait. Enfin, il s'arrêta.

Quand elle reprit, avec encore plus de lenteur, le son fut encore plus déchirant…

Les juges observèrent attentivement l'instrumentiste qui jouait devant eux, si présent et si loin à la fois. Son corps était ici mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Les doubles-cordes sonnaient parfaitement. Le vibrato parfait. Seul les tremblements, sans doute dû au stresse, se faisait entendre.

Mustang semblait hypnotisé par les cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans le dos du jeune garçon et qui bougeait en même tant que la musique.

Lorsqu'Ed s'arrêta, il n'avait plus conscience. Où était-il ? Et même qui était-il ? La seule chose qui s'était imprimée dans son esprit était qu'il avait réussit. Même là où habituellement il pêchait. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

L'attente fut longue. Trop longue. Le jeune blond faisait les cents pas. Malgré les félicitations de son professeur, de sa mère et de son petit frère, Ed était sûr de ne pas être pris. Enfin les juges arrivèrent.

- Bien ! Commença le directeur. Nous avons vu du bon…..et du moins bon. Sur quarante candidats : dix ont été acceptés. Nous avons été, à notre plus grand regret, dans l'obligation de refuser des places. Il y en a d'ailleurs à qui je recommande vivement de s'inscrire l'année prochaine. Très cher Hohenheim, veux-tu bien annoncer les résultats ?

- Bien sûr. Alors sont pris…….

OOOOO

Edward en était encore tout abasourdi. S'était inimaginable….Impossible…

Surtout quand son père était venu les rejoindre après l'annonce des résultats, mais Ed ne l'avait pas vu, trop en état de choc. Il avait juste senti quelqu'un l'étreindre.

- Bravo Ed ! Je suis si fier de toi mon fils !!

Le jeune garçon avait répondu à cette étreinte mêlant ses larmes à celles de son père….

- Bravo jeune homme…,murmura le directeur en passant près de la petite famille qui s'étreignait de toute leur force. On se reverra bientôt.

Puis Ed retourna près de son professeur et lui dit d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur….

- T'inquiète gamin, on se reverra……

Finie. J'avais prévenue qu'elle serait courte. Deux soir pour l'écrire mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

Et comme indiqué au début, je la dédie à mon violoncelliste préféré……

Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est sûr c'est pas Harry Potter mais j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire et ceux qui l'aime pas et bah tant pis pour eux…

Lilli Rose pour vous servir….


End file.
